


Honeysuckle bloom

by GriffinCastle



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Support, thoughtful conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/pseuds/GriffinCastle
Summary: Nikolai and Takeo work through the meaning of solitude.A bit of fear, A bit of comfort, A bit of knowing what the other is thinking.





	Honeysuckle bloom

On this afternoon the spring air was sweet and warm with honeysuckle and sun. This daylight, thankfully, hung not overbearing as lofty clouds glided in the sky. An occasional breeze would rush and shake the apple blossoms from the tree above like rain, and sung a soothing rustle that eased the tenseless air. Here, three friends were contented to sharing idle chatter and watching their younger selves play pretend in the garden. Days like these, although uneventful, were cherished.

Richtofen and Dempsey absentmindedly twined their fingertips while they conversed about old homes, as Nikolai would pick said blossoms from his beard in a futile effort. Yet despite the Russian's occasional commentary, his attention was not focused; a feeling of unease rested beneath his skin.  
Outside the shade, stonework, and shrubbery of the garden, and far into a field, his beloved rested under a great solitary oak. 

With all said and done, he had fully recognized the weight of Takeo's sacrifice in their journey, yet this sacrifice was made months (or perhaps years) ago. The passage of time eludes one that has traveled in the nature that these four had. However, what caused Nikolai's restlessness was Takeo's preference for solitude since arriving to their perfect world several weeks ago. Part of him felt like his samurai battled with this new life. That being: a destiny as a warrior, yet a new home in a sleepy countryside. Another part felt that maybe Takeo had grown tired of him, with the only thing bringing them together as lovers was their comradery as allies. What had only served to confuse him more, was that after a full day of wordless conversations, and hours disappearing on a lonesome walk, Takeo would still hold Nikolai close at night and press his lips to his skin in a manner that lulled him to sleep.

In this moment, with the comforting air and feeling of safety from his present friends, he decided he would make an effort to figure if this isolation was truly what Takeo desired. He stood from the bench without imparting his motivations, and began the trek over the hill to Takeo's bed of grass.  
"You know" Edward called thoughtfully "Introversion is not an indication of unrest. Sometimes one just needs solitude."  
Nikolai froze to this affirmation, caught off guard by the German's understanding. He wondered how long had been so obvious.  
"...is that right?" was all he could muster.  
"What I mean is, it's nice to be alone with your own thoughts now and then. Even I will do so if it suits me."  
He heard Dempsey laugh to his partner's side "Not enough, by how much you run your mouth!"  
"Oh hush!" Richtofen batted his hand playfully.  
Nikolai only nodded slowly.  
After a laugh, Dempsey went on "What Ed's saying is, being alone isn't bad- and with the hell we've been through I guess it's how Tak is managing."  
"...thank you comrades."  
"Good luck!" Dempsey flashed a confident thumbs up, and Nikolai pressed on.

When Nikolai reached the hilltop where Takeo rested, he found the samurai with his arms behind his head and his almond eyes closed in meditation. Speckles of light kissed his russet skin as it passed between the branches above, and the wind artfully strewn messy strands of charcoal black hair across his forehead. The sight of grace made the Russian blush a deep red.  
"Hello Takeo."  
"Hello Nikolai." the warrior responded in an eased tone.  
Nonchalantly, Nikolai rocked on his heels "What are you doing out here?"  
"Introspection."  
"Hmm?"  
"Ehh..." he thought for a moment, eyes still closed "Self observation."  
"Oh."

After a moment a heavy breeze nearly knocked the Soldier from his feet, as it disheveled his hair to become windswept and adorned with pollen.  
Takeo giggled a little as he braced himself against it, this was a good sign to Nikolai.  
When the wind passed the soviet quickly adjusted himself and preened, slightly embarrassed.  
"My preference for solitude should come as no surprise to you, Nikolai. It is my nature." He smirked. Takeo already knew what he was getting at, but this served to grant confidence to the trying man.  
"It is mine as well," Nikolai smiled "So perhaps, maybe... we could be alone together?"  
"Very well." he returned with sincerity.

Nikolai stretched out beside him and the two basked in the speckled light, side by side, for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic right after finishing it. I usually sit on them for a while.  
> It is 6am and this is what vacations are for.


End file.
